elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Rat Problem
Background This quest is the first of the Fighters Guild in Anvil. Walkthrough Azzan tells you to talk to Arvena Thelas, a local, about her rat problem. Arvena Thelas' House is located to the left when you exit the guildhall, just behind Morvayn's Peacemakers. Once you arrive she notifies you that the rats are not her problem, but rather whatever is killing them. Then go in her cellar, where you will find a "Starving Mountain Lion" killing the rats, which obviously got into the house through the hole in the wall. Once the lion is dead, report back to Arvena, who will send you to Pinarus Inventius, a hunter. Pinarus will mention that it is odd for lions to be in this area, and will lead you outside of the city to find and kill all the mountain lions in the area. After all the lions are dead, go back to Arvena again, who will berate you after you tell her that you've dealt with the problem, as another lion is somehow in the cellar. After you deal with this one, Arvena reveals that she thinks that her neighbour, the Argonian, Quill-Weave, who never liked her and her rats, is responsible for leading the mountain lions to her basement. Then either go wait behind Arvena's house or follow the Argonian (she's usually around after 9pm), who is sneaking through the city. Behind Arvenas' house, she places some pieces of meat near the hole. Pickpocket her key and go into Quill-Weave's house. There you will find meat and starving mountain lions. After confronting Quill-Weave about it, she says she never wanted to harm Arvena, she just wanted the rats out of the cellar. Now it's up to you to decide whether you will tell Arvena about her neighbour's activities or not. If you tell Arvena, she will teach you one point of Speechcraft skill for free. If you don't, Quill-Weave will increase your Acrobatics skill for free by one point. Notes *If all of the rats die, the quest fails. *This is a reference to a quest in , Exterminator. Where the player has to kill some rats in the home of a dunmer named Drarayne Thelas. *Make sure not to pickpocket all the meat from Quill -Weave. *The rats can be effectively used for block/armor leveling, just punch/stab (whatever doesn't kill) each one to make them attack you. *It is preferable to tell Arvena and accept her Speechcraft reward, as Acrobatics is easily leveled. *You still get the quest reward if you decide to keep the secret from Arvena, you just do not get the training. *If you go to the hole and wait next it during the part where you watch quill-weave, it enters the journal entry while you are waiting. *You will not get an increase in Fame if you decide not to tell Arvena the truth. * You do not need to get into Quill-Weave's house. All you need is to see her drop the meat behind the house. * Sometimes, when starting this part of the quest, you will notice your red marker in Chorrol; the reason being is that Quill-Weave is visiting her friend Casta Scribonia. You can either follow her all the way back to Anvil, or you may wait for her to return. ** If a player experiences this and decided to follow Quill-Weave, you can level up your Sneak, as well as other skills the player may have (Alteration, Illusion, Restoration, etc.). ** Be aware that if this player decides to follow her, she will be attacked by anything that is along the road, let it be Rats, Bandits, or Wolves... Journal Entries Bugs *When you go to talk to Arvena in the beginning, she may be sitting on the ring around the garden. But she may be sitting on air where you cannot talk to her. You will have to leave, enter a building, and come back until she is normal. Category:Oblivion: Anvil Quests Category:Oblivion: Fighters Guild Quests